There exist a variety of wireless systems which, illustratively, are used for short range distance communication. Some systems are used for communication around the human body; other systems may be used for communication in or around other objects. For example, currently RF based hearing aids are considered for wireless communication. Often such hearing aid systems operate in the 2.5 GHz ISM band. Such systems feature propagation by means of transverse waves, the magnetic and electric fields being in phase and covering a relatively large range of perhaps 30 meters. The large range may cause problems in terms of security of the communication content and may cause interference. Furthermore, because of their relatively high frequency of operation, such systems are heavily influenced by the human body.
Somewhat more conventional hearing aids employ magnetic field induction as a wireless communication method. Unfortunately, magnetic field induction based wireless systems have a limited range if the antenna is comparatively small, such as would be required in a hearing aid. Not all parts of the human body can be reached with magnetic field induction-based systems with small antennas. Consequently, it can be difficult to provide communication between a hearing aid and a hand-held control using such systems.